Bunny Carott
Alice''' Carott''' (or just Bunny) is one of the main protagonist of the series. She is the person who sent the Hero in the Haremverse, she is also the first person to join the harem of the hero. Personality Bunny is a young woman with an extravagant personality, she often uses her charm as well as her beauty to charm the others. She likes to tease others as can be seen in the Quest Rivalry. Bunny seems to be able to fight and defend herself as when attacking Referith to save Lenaëlle. Apparence Bunny is a young woman with pink eyes, she has long hair pink with two locks of hair that exceeds and large breast size. in the Begin City Arc she has a school uniform from Heroes University, In the Admittance of the Dead Arc she dons a long black dress and in the Plains of Rituals Bunny wear a brown coat with a little vest and a tie, black tights and black shoes, And at the Heroes University Arc Bunny wear a maid uniform blue and white. In the Golden Bunny form, her hair changes from pink to a large mane of gold coloured hair. History Before the serie: Bunny tells the hero that she was previously raped by 3 men for hours, and that for the moment she has been feeling resentment towards sexual satisfaction. Begin City Arc: Introduction: Bunny will find the Hero in the school and guide him in the Haremverse. Bunny's House pt 1: Bunny is with the hero accompanied by a number of other women, he is then interrupted by a delivery woman that gives him a package that will prove to be a demonic vegetable. After the hero consumed the fruit, Juliette and a strange man arrives and will say that the demonic vegetable is his. They then seduce Juliette and her owner into having a four-way. After the man leaves, Bunny approved Juliette to join the harem. Bunny's House pt 2: Bunny explains the rules of the world to hero. Main Street: After Red Battler accidentally smothers the hero, Bunny will show her how to revive him. Once the hero has returned to him, Bunny will tell to him to ask Red Battler to joins in the harem. Let's Pachinko: Bunny explains the rules of the Pachinko to the hero. Admittance of the Dead Arc: Draco Ex Machina: Bunny will arrive in the forest on a unicorn given by Agate and help the hero after he has come back to life. Plains of Rituals Arc: Rivalry: Bunny will be engaged as well as Lenaëlle to fight Finalmecia and Donatien against their invasions in the plains of the rituals. After she tries to settle the conflict between Refias and the Hero she will explain the real project of Finalmecia. Hatching and winged angel!: Refias became Referith he was trying to rape Lenaëlle in front of hero's eyes but Bunny came from a portal since his ship kicked the genital part of Referith and saved it. After Bunny have saved Lenaëlle, a strange Man arrive and leave with Finalmecia and Referith. Once the mystery man runs away with Finalmecha and Referith, Lenaëlle becomes weird and will advance to the Hero who will refuse and cause her transformation. according to Bunny, this transformation is a form of an angel. Once calmed Leanëlle will ask Bunny if she could join the Harem, which Bunny will say she is free to decide for herself. Becoming a better hero!: Bunny and the Hero are returning to their bass with Virginia and he discovers or they discover or hides Finalmecia, Referith and the Hooded man with the help of a snitch she had stuck on him before they escaped Heroes University Arc: Grand Opening!: Bunny is invited to the Grand Opening of the bar by the Hero with her sisters and all their other friends of the University. Anticipated leave: Bunny and Lupa gave company to the hero but Devin will enter the room and leave with the hero, leaving only the two young women. It is noted that Bunny is beginning to develop romantic feelings to the hero, Lupa gives her a brief warning as it is against the rules of being a manager. Splatters Archipelago Arc: Lost in the Sauce: Bunny arrives to save the hero who was lost in a hallucinations caused by the power of the juice. A harem fight begin between Bunny and Jessica to know who the hero love the most. Bunny won the match and leave with the hero and Breno to save Selena from Jackson. Relationship Chart 'Familly': *Louise Carott (Mother) *Rabbi Carott (Elder Sister) *Hari Carott (Young Sister) 'Friends:' *Hero (Love interest) *Hero's Harem Group *Red Battler *Juliette Jones *Lupa Longteeth (Rival) *Lenaëlle Coeur-de-Lion *Ankyo Takanoki *Gwenaëlle Leaf *Shina Tonde *Devin *Alban *An Li *Noomye Caroy *Venam Kharney *Mavin Gray *Virginia Springfall (Boss) *Breno *Carlita Sanchez *Wang Baku 'Rivals:' *Lupa Longteeth 'Ennemies:' *Finalmecia *Hood Man *Dark Lord *Jackson *Donatien *Akachinpo (Group Unknown for the moment) *Alliance of Villains (Group of Villains) *Referith *Jessica Affilations: *Government of Harem World (Member of Bunny Commando) *Heroes University (Student) Interactions Post of Bunny Interactions during the story. How to get here? Bunny is automatically in your harem at the beginning of the games Gallery Triva *Bunny is the frist characters to rejoins your harem. *Bunny is confirmed to be Naru Narusegawa from the Shonen Harem Love Hina parody. Navigation: Category:Femalle Category:Characters Category:Begin City Category:Bunny Familly Category:Hero's Harem Category:Hardcore Specialty Category:Government of Harem World Members Category:Heroes University Members Category:Born in July Category:Humain Were-Rabbit Category:Major Characters Category:Begin City Arc Category:Heroes University Arc Category:Plains of Rituals Arc Category:History Drop Category:Student Category:Splatters Archipelago Arc